


Straight

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>What's in this drabble?</b> Random thoughts about his being straight that Fei Long could have (had) during some events of the VF story. After all, when it comes to his own case, it seems that the pride issue is more important than any potential sexual orientation itself. So the choice of word to define his own orientation might probably have been (and remain!) the only thing really crucial in his sexual life....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight

 

 

_Viewfinder_ and its characters © Yamane Ayano  
  
 **Character:** Liu Fei long (mentions of Yan, Asami, Yoh and Tao)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Spoiler:**  Finder no RAKU-IN  
 **Warning:** Unbeta'ed

 

~~~~~~~~~~

  
**_(7 years ago...)_ **  
I am straight.  
Not a single second of doubt about this fact has ever cross my mind since I am old enough to understand what it means. I. AM. STRAIGHT.  
But I am afraid my brother is not the same. At least not when he thinks about me.   
Or why would he want me to use what he calls my 'Mother Nature's  special  gifts' to approach all the persons he wants to submit, to blackmail is one of his strange hobbies, or to erase?  
  
......................  
  
Now that Yan has given me this idea, I have decided to try it out on men as well, but for my own benefits. There are so very few women, who can be truly useful in our world. Because I acted like any regular straight guy, I was restricting the range of my possibilities by tempting only these cute but volatile creatures. And as they say, better lure God than His Angels if you want to rule Heaven one day. So let's forget the mothers, from now on I'll seduce the sons directly.  
  
......................  
  
The mesmerizing  length and softness of my midnight colored strands add to the delicate lines of my face and have people calling me a masterpiece of androgyny. And this reality has opened every door for me so far. But my body. If they could see my naked body, they would have to admit that each of its muscles screams pure male. But the men, who have not died from being too impatient are still wondering how many efforts and sacrifices would be enough to please me, so that they could have all of me and not my tempting smiles only. Keep on giving me more power, lustful fools, and I will keep on giving you the illusions you so desire. But nothing more since I am straight.  
  
......................  
  
I have hoped for so long that my brother would realize that his disgusting habit of fondling me whenever he got a chance to and treating me as property could only make a straight guy like me sick. But I have put up with it for our Father. At least until the moment when Yan has crossed the line of adding  to this bad habit  false accusations and even  violence . This turn of event took me by surprise and my ability to refrain my natural rejection of his abnormal attraction to me has shattered along with my clothes he was tearing up. What more could have I possibly done before to make him realize that I am straight?  
  
......................  
  
I am straight, so why did my knees go numb from feeling Asami's breath on my neck?  It is not that I got conscious of him. This guys may be handsome enough to have even a straight guy like me noticing this obviousness, but I would not fall just for a handsome face. No, he caught me by surprise, that is all.  
  
......................  
  
Why w hen I have tried  to tease him about the young man, who clearly was into him, did I sound like a jealous woman?  Is this why Asami felt like he had to assure me that he had his own personal tastes? I wonder what kind of girl he is into? But why did he add that I had nothing to worry about? Do not tell me that, like Yan, he has not noticed that I am straight!  
  
......................  
  
Why the hell did Asami kiss me? Isn't he straight?  
And how comes my body reacts to Asami's hand when Yan's only made me feel sick? Why do I let him do to me, what I have always forbidden to my brother and all the other perverts I deceived? But more important, why does it feel good? It should not, since I am straight.  
  
......................  
  
First Yan and now Asami. My body is no playground for twisted pervs. I wonder w hy they seem unable to realize that I am straight ?  
  
........................  
  
 ** _(Today...)_**  
I am straight yet I desire you. Every inch of my skin craves for your touch.  
And the pleasure I feel when we make love.... Oh so much, so intense, so intoxicating and addictive.   
It should not exist since I am straight. But it strikingly does and conquers me to the very core.  
  
I am straight yet my heart aches to the thought of ever losing you. Again.  
As it has felt amputated of one of his halves when you left without a word.  
As it has burst out from pain, when I saw you injured, your life trying to escape your body with every drop of your blood.  
  
I am straight yet I have found no woman, who could fulfilll my expectations.  
Only you make me feel complete and safe. Only you make me experience the delight of true happiness.  
Only with you I want to raise Tao, because only with you I want to have a family. Again.  
  
I am straight yet the one and only in my heart is a man and I surprise myself finding this natural.  
I am straight yet my heart, body and soul are in love with you. But it does make sense anyway.  
And if someone ever dares to ask you what I am into. Just tell them I am into Yoh.  
Because Love has no gender for me but I know now that Love has your face,  name  and  body... even if I am straight.  
  
  
 _(The End)_


End file.
